Oliver
by Isfelvic
Summary: By all means he wasn't meant to exist, but he does.


**Never written for Fringe before but I have seen almost every episode and I'm a huge Olivia/Altlivia fan. So I had this idea and yes I'm still working on my other stories. My mom is letting me barrow her laptop to write so I can post another chapter to my OUAT story soon!**

 **I'm not sure about manipulating female genes to act as sperm but it's Fringe science.**

 **I don't own Fringe but I do own Connor Wells and Oliver.**

* * *

"He's awake!"

"Inform them."

"Sir…"

"Do it! Their involvement made this possible, they deserve to know."

"Look at me…that's it…over here." Green eyes blinked owlishly under bright lights. "You can't understand me yet, but you're going to help a lot of people buddy."

"Run the tests, make sure he's okay."

* * *

Liv eyed her other curiously, trying to deduce if she felt it, their hands had brushed together and there was…something. Olivia stared ahead as if she hadn't noticed. They continued through the halls. Olivia was escorting her alternate back to her side after a case.

"Why are you staring at me?" She finally stopped walking and turned to the red head. Liv shrugged. "Just thinking." She admitted casually. She got a skeptical look in response before the blonde kept moving. "Well do it without boring holes into my skull please, it's creepy."

"Creepy because I'm _staring_ or because _I'm_ the one doing it?" Liv smirked as she followed along.

"Both."

She pushed the doors open only to stop in her tracks. Standing in the center of the room were both Walters, Agent Lincolns, Broyles, and Peter. They turned to them as they entered, standing around two men in white jackets with black cargo pants, black combat boots, and shiny badges.

The one on the right had short brunette hair they combed back, bright blue eyes, and an easy smile. He looked no older than twenty. The other wore a much more grim expression with a lighter brown shade of hair, dark eyes, and a bit more than the five 'o'clock shadow on his jaw.

"What is this?" Olivia asks cautiously, eyes the strangers and taking in the details. Peter shrugs. "They won't tell us, they want to talk to you two." He walked to her side, whispering. "They aren't from either side." Olivia's brow furrowed. "How did they get here?" Peter shrugged. "Ask them that."

* * *

Olivia and Liv sat across from the men. "You asked to speak with us?" Olivia started, looking between them curiously. The man with the kind face nodded and leaned forward. "We've been asked to escort you to our universe, there's something we'd like you to see. Or someone I suppose." He glanced at the other man. "Don't worry about his expression, I know it looks foreboding but that is just his face."

Liv chuckled. "Well, we'd like to ask you some questions first."

The man nodded. "We'll answer to the best of our ability."

"How did you know who we are?"

"Our superior officer can answer that."

"How did you get here?"

"Same technology you use to travel between these two worlds. There are infinite worlds out there all interconnected, we just used what we know to open a door."

"What's your interest in us?"

"Again, our superior,"

Liv cut him off with a frown. "Superior officer can answer. Yeah…we'll be right back." She nodded to her alternate to join her outside. She turned to the blonde after she closed the door behind them. "I think we should check it out." She didn't hesitate.

Olivia blinked before sighing. "Maybe…what if it's a lie? The shape-shifters trying a new angle?"

"We bring back up but something tells me they aren't involved in this." Liv smiles, she brushes by the blonde, intentionally touching the other woman's hand. She stands in front of the men. "We'll go but we're bringing some of our people with us."

They nod.

* * *

"The tests show he's perfectly fine sir."

I turn to the source of the sound. I'm not…sure where I am…or who I am actually. Opening my eyes my first vision was a bright light and a man standing over me. The words…I don't grasp their meaning and I try and take in everything while I feel strange sensations. I look down and see others pressing things to me and they seem to share similar reactions when I react. I hold up my limbs and move what feels movable.

The man pressed a hand to me and I look around more, there are many things I see that I don't grasp. He makes a strange expression and I touch his face and try and do the same, feeling my own face.

I don't understand what's happening.

"I want you to look at this." The man holds something to me. I take it slowly. Dictionary. Is what it says on the front. I open it and realize I'm meant to figure something out from this.

Olivia takes a deep breath as the men escort her and Liv through bleach white halls. She isn't sure what she feels but it's something like nervous. After everything she's seen…when people want to see her personally it's usually something…well, weird. The man with the kind face holds open a door for them.

It's much nicer than the sterile environment they've been walking through for what seemed at the time over five minutes. There are pictures and couches and bookshelves full of books. In the center are two people, one looks at them and grins, quickly walking over.

"So pleased you decided to come, my name is Connor Wells." He was young, mid-twenties maybe. Violet hair, pierced ears, brown eyes and a nice smile. His skin was pale and his voice held a British accent. He held out a hand and Liv shook it first then Olivia.

"Are you the superior officer your guys mentioned?" Liv pointed a thumb over her shoulder while the other hand went to her hip. Olivia took in the room and the other person behind Connor who looked like a child.

Connor nodded. "I am, it was all much easier to explain in person and I wanted to meet you to explain it all in my own words. I apologize for the…vague descriptions but it was all to important for it to be said second hand."

"Why us?" Olivia looked at him.

"Why not you?" Connor smiled. He shrugged off his white jacket, a dark maroon shirt was underneath i. He wore the same pants and boots as the others. "I have someone I want you to meet." He grins boyishly and heads back to the other person in the center of the room.

Olivia glanced to her other who had taken Connor's smile for her own and looked back at her. "We're already here." Liv shrugs, following him. The blonde hesitates for a moment to run different scenarios through her head before following too.

Connor is wringing his hands while he waits eagerly. He motions to the other person. "I'd like you two to meet…well we've been calling him Oliver and he responds to it." He nodded. The boy, Oliver, looks up from what seems to be an art project.

Olivia stops mid stride as does Liv.

Oliver looks…like them. Sandy blonde hair, same nose and chin…lower cheek bones. He smiles. Olivia swallows her nerves. It's her smile. She looks at Connor. "What the hell?"

He nods slowly. "I _know_ this must be strange, but we created him from you. We had to use both because we needed one of your genetics to be manipulated to act as sperm cells. In this universe…you don't exist."


End file.
